


heartbeats (i want to fall in love with you again)

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :V, F/F, trans lexa 4 lyfe once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow,” Clarke said when they parted. “That was a good kiss.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lexa agreed. “It was.” She kissed Clarke again.</p><p>[companion piece to (like you hit me with lightning)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats (i want to fall in love with you again)

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY not as satisfied with this one as the previous heartbeats fic but OH WELL here it is please enjoy
> 
> anya is alive and functionally immortal because dichen lachman has enough dead characters :V

Lexa firmly believed that love was weakness.

Everyone she loved was inevitably used against her or betrayed her. So she closed her heart off, and learned one of her hardest lessons: If she didn’t get attached to anyone, then the inevitable loss wouldn’t hurt.

And then an angry blonde was escorted into the room, and Lexa threw her philosophies away immediately, even if she didn’t know it then.

*             *             *

Negotiations went fairly quickly. All Clarke wanted was for her people to be safe. She even agreed to join the offensive against Mount Weather. Immediately after negotiations concluded, Clarke returned to her people.

Immediately after she left, Anya squeezed Lexa’s arm and said, “If you want me to help you put together a courting gift, I have some ideas.”

Anya’s idea to court Costia had been to send seven armed women to deliver the finest clothing Lexa could get her hands on. She managed well enough on her own, sending her best blades with furs to help Costia stay warm when it was cold.

And in any case, Lexa didn’t want to send a gift too soon. And she didn’t know the courting traditions of the Sky People, which was another layer to the whole thing.

For three days, Lexa planned her offensive. The addition of the Sky People changed things significantly. But after three days, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Clarke and called for one of her people. She would send a courting gift to Clarke.

*             *             *

Clarke accepted her gift. Clarke accepted her. Clarke accepted her.

Clarke accepted her.

Lexa could barely contain herself when Clarke said yes to her. She wanted to kiss Clarke there, in front of everyone, but held back. At least until they were alone, and Lexa pushed Clarke into a wall and kissed her thoroughly.

“Wow,” Clarke said when they parted. “That was a good kiss.”

“Yes,” Lexa agreed. “It was.” She kissed Clarke again.

They continued kissing. There was a lot Lexa enjoyed about kissing Clarke, including the wandering hands. But mostly it was the warmness, the soft body pressing against hers, the way they adapted quickly to each other.

Clarke was the one to pull away from the kiss, and Lexa stepped away. Clarke pressed closer and said, “I think I want to spend some time cementing our alliance. In private.”

Lexa smiled.

*             *             *

Lexa didn’t turn as Clarke entered her tent. It was petty, perhaps, but Lexa was feeling petty. For weeks, Clarke had been saying she was ready to have sex, then changing her mind at the last second. Lexa wanted Clarke to be ready, and didn’t want to have sex if Clarke wasn’t. But she did wish Clarke would wait to say she wanted it until she was absolutely sure.

The main problem was the wristband. The odd cuff that apparently sent information to the sky. Beyond the sky. While it was on, her mother could see information about Clarke’s body. And if it was off, she’d lose her only connection to her people in the sky.

“Lexa,” Clarke said quietly.

She did not turn.

“Lexa,” Clarke said again, with a little more insistence. Lexa turned her head at the same time she heard a ruffle, and Lexa found herself staring at Clarke’s naked body. “I’m ready. I really am. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. The assault on Mount Weather happens tomorrow, and what am I worried about? Whether or not my mother who’s in space knows I’m having sex. It’s dumb. And I’m ready.”

Lexa guided Clarke over to the bed.

Their activities were vigorous and long. Most of the attention was given to Clarke, and during the short breaks they took to drink water and rest a little, Lexa put her head on Clarke’s thigh, or her shoulder, or her breasts. Clarke was so _soft_. It was novel. Most of Lexa’s lovers were warriors, made of hard muscle. Even Costia, who’d never done more than basic training, was more lean than soft.

They woke up in the morning ready to do battle.

*             *             *

Taking Mount Weather wasn’t easy. One of Clarke’s people infiltrated, and brought down the acid fog. The Sky People took the lead with guns, with Lexa’s warriors following. But it didn’t take long for them to take the mountain.

Clarke and Lexa had victory sex in the Mountain Men’s control room.

*             *             *

“Honestly, Anya,” Lexa grumbled, glaring at the artwork. “I don’t care where it goes. Give it to the Sky People. I’m sure they’d like it.”

Whatever Anya was about to say, she stopped saying it and pointed behind Lexa. She turned and saw Clarke, looking nervous. Anya left without a comment.

“Clarke.” Lexa pulled her lover into her arms, squeezing her gently. “I thought you were helping Raven repair your radio.”

“I was.” Clarke seemed nervous, which put Lexa on edge immediately. Clarke wasn’t so easily unsettled. Apparently sensing Lexa’s nerves, she grabbed Lexa’s hands and said, words rushing out of her in a single breath, “I think I’m pregnant.”

It took several moments for the words to make it through Lexa’s brain. Then, all she could manage was, “Pregnant.”

“Yeah.” Clarke bit her lip and said, once again rushing through it, “I missed my period and I’m getting nauseous all the time, and other stuff, and I know we only had… y’know, penetration… only once, but if we did it at the right time, biologically speaking…”

“Pregnant,” Lexa repeated, her mind still working through that. Then she crushed Clarke to her body and swung her around. “You’re pregnant?”

She couldn’t hold back her happy laugh. The enemy that plagued her people for so long, destroyed. The most beautiful person she knew, her love, with child.

Lexa kissed Clarke and said, “I think there are a few announcements to make.”

*             *             *

The Ark fell from the sky in a blaze. Lexa ordered her people to find and help the survivors, and a few days later she met Clarke’s mother.

She made sure to shake her hand with her left, the hand that she never used on Clarke.

*             *             *

They named their child Blue, and only because Clarke refused to let her baby be named Sky.


End file.
